


Breakfast Glaze

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cum on food, F/M, Hand Jobs, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Jeesh Nora do you really need to get that much of Ren's cream to go with your breakfast?





	Breakfast Glaze

Keeping her eyes glued to the plate filled with pancakes in one hand, her other rapidly pumping the four-inch dick of her friend, not together-together, but together friend, Ren, a small hum coming from the vibrating egg she pushed up into his ass to massage his prostate.

“It’s not my fault Renny doesn’t let me have sugar in the morning, so I had to make due. If I had known that my little guy’s cream tasted like sweetened syrup before then we could’ve skipped that argument. Besides, I don’t see him complaining about a cute girl give him a handy every day.”

And indeed the highly feminine boy wasn’t uttering a word of displeasure, in fact, he was encouraging her in some moments to go faster, in others to force to him to edge just to torture himself. Of course, she ignored him about the latter, wanting to cause his little cock to give her as much of the glaze it could empty from its sack.


End file.
